Blind No More Restricted Scenes
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: HHr. The mature scenes from my story, Blind No More. Can be read as stand alone but it's best to read this as bonus material from the main story.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind No More Restricted Chapters**

By: tweety-src-clt9

A/N: These are the rated scenes from my main story, Blind No More.

Scene One: Honeymoon Bliss

Hermione ended the song and smiled at him. Harry held her face with both his hands and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "You are my angel, Hermione.", he whispered as he kissed her lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her close to his body. He licked her lower lip asking for entry and she parted her lips for him. As he savored the feel of her mouth with his tongue, he didn't notice that she ended up straddling him. As the kiss grew more passionate, they didn't notice that the piano bench wasn't able to balance their weight anymore, and they fell on the floor. Harry on his back with Hermione on top of him.

"Harry! Are you alright?", Hermione broke their kiss and looked at him with worry. _Damn bench! Just when things are starting to get interesting._

"I'm fine, Hermione. Now come back here!", he said as he pulled her closer again. When their lips were only inches apart, Hermione pulled back and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright? No back pain? Or doesn't your head hurt? What about your neck -", he interrupted her rant as he playfully but one of her fingers.

"Harry!", she yelped and pulled her hand away.

"What? You talk too much. Less talking more snogging.", he said mischievously.

"That's such a bloke thing to say.", she snorted.

"Hey, if you want to make me feel better, you should kiss the pain away.", he said with a wink.

"Now you're just using any excuse to get me to snog you.", she crossed her arms. _Damn this woman really talks to much!_

"Hermione! What's that?", he asked pointing to a direction on his right. When she followed to the direction he pointed, he grabbed her with both arms and kissed her again. _Can't believe she fell for that!_ To make sure that she wouldn't get away this time, he kept his arms securely around her waist. As their kisses grew more heated, he slowly rose from the floor and ended up sitting on the floor with Hermione straddling him. He started kissing her cheek and dragged his lips to her ear and he bit it gently. He heard her moan and felt her shiver.

"Harry?", she whispered in a breathless voice.

"Hmmm?", he asked now trailing kisses down her jawline all the way to her neck.

"You're aroused again.", she told him.

"I know.", he replied as he started giving open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Well… ummm. How far do you want this to go?", she said in a whisper.

"As far as you want me to. I'll stop when you ask.", he informed her as he gently bit her neck.

"Harry?", she asked and moaned at the same time. "Can we continue this on the bed?", she breathed.

"You sure?", he looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Promise me you'll stop when I say so?", she confirmed.

"I promise. You know I'll never hurt you right?", he said seriously and sincerely.

"I know.", she smiled at him. And with that Harry securely wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to their bedroom.

Harry gently laid Hermione at the center of their bed as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Hermione? You have no idea how long I've fantasized about this. So you have to let me know as soon as you reach your limits and say stop, okay?", he informed her in a husky voice.

"I trust you Harry.", she replied as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

Harry once again captured her lips in a gentle kiss showing her how much he loved, cherished, and adored her without words being said. He looked into her eyes and gently cupped her breasts asking for permission which she consented with a nod.

"Clothes on or off?", he asked just to be sure.

"Clothes off. But the knickers stay.", she said with a blush.

"What about me?", he asked after all she didn't set clothing limits for him.

"It's your body Harry. You decide. Feel free to set your own limits too.", she said turning even redder.

"As you wish, Mrs. Potter.", he said as he kissed her once again this time full of passion and need. As his tongue probed her mouth he's right hand slowly caressed down her neck and grazed along the swell of her breast making her moan.

He let go of her lips and placed kisses on her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair and skin. "You smell so good Hermione.", he whispered and he felt her shiver. When he let go of her neck, he gently took hold of both her hands and pulled her up.

"Undress for me, Hermione.", he commanded in a husky voice.

"But...but… ummm…", she stuttered so he pulled her into his arms and he whispered in his ear, "Fulfill my fantasy Hermione. Undress for me.", he said as he bit her earlobe.

"Alright, Harry.", she whispered. So he released her from his embrace and sat back as he waited for his fantasies to be fulfilled. With shaking fingers, Hermione unbuttoned his shirt (the one she transfigured) and as each button unfastened, he saw more and more of her glorious soft skin. After all the buttons were unfastened, he saw a glimpse of Hermione's tantalizing lacy white bra, his pants (which she turned into shorts), and as she let the shirt fall of her shoulders and sat on the bed wearing a bra and his pants, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, his breath caught, and his manhood harder than it ever was before. Watching Hermione unbutton his own shirt covering her body is the sexiest thing he's ever seen!

"Am I okay?", she asked blushing and her voice betrayed her self-consciousness.

"You're more than okay. You're gorgeous.", he whispered.

"Thanks.", she murmured and she stood up from the bed and he saw her unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. Hermione slowly pulled the shorts down her legs and let it fall to the floor. He saw that she was blushing all over her body. _Sexiest witch indeed! Damn!_

Hermione was fidgeting as she sat back on the bed and Harry stared at her a tiger that's about to pounce on his prey.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Hermione.", he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Hermione reached around to unclasp her bra from the back and slowly shed them off her. Now she was sitting their wearing nothing but very tiny white lace knickers.

"Lie down on the bed, 'Mione.", he told her and she complied but as she reached for the covers, he pulled them away.

"There's no need to be shy and feel self conscious.", he told her as he started to remove his clothes while never breaking his stare from Hermione's luscious body. He decided to leave his boxers on to not scare her and he rejoined her on the bed as he sat on the other side. He slightly parted her legs and held her thighs to pull her closer to him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her lips in the hottest and most demanding kiss they've ever shared. Not wasting any time, he kissed his down, bit her neck and licked to soothen the bite, and lowered his mouth to place open mouthed kisses on her left breast while he toyed with the other one with his hand.

"Harry!", she moaned as he felt one of her hands press his face closer to her breast and the other on his waist to draw him closer.

He licked the area surrounding her nipple and gently bit a nipple and blew on it. He smirked when she felt him shiver and moan. He switched his focus on her right breast and squeezed and fondled the left one.

"You feel so good Hermione.", he whispered as he had both his hands on each of ther breast and kissed his way down to her belly button. He flicked his tongue on her belly button and squeezed her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Harry!", she screamed as she writhed in pleasure.

"We're not yet done, Hermione. Not even close.", he said in a husky voice as he looked at up her. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and parted her legs wide so he could kneel in between. He pressed his raging erection concealed in his boxers against her moist knickers.

"Feel that, Hermione! Feel what you do to me!", he whispered in her ear as she pressed his erection up and down her knickers.

"Harry!", she moaned again.

"Are you scared Hermione?", he asked looking into her eyes and she shook her head no.

"Good.", and with that he pulled away from her to remove his boxer's for her to see him in all his naked and aroused glory. He felt Hermione stare at his erection which excited him even more. _I could come just looking at her looking at my cock._

"Now, I'm scared Harry.", Hermione confessed still looking at his erection. _Damn! I feel like a god!,_ he felt masculine pride swell at the way continued she looked at his erection.

"Don't be scared, Hermione. I won't hurt you.", he reasurred her.

"But it's so big and hard. How will it fit?", she said out loud and he chuckled. He pecked her on the lips and smirked at her.

"You do wonders for my ego, Hermione.", he winked.

"Very funny! It's not you who is going to be impaled by that… That..that…", Hermione blushed as she can't say the words and he laughed. _Only Hermione could make me laugh and aroused at the same time!_

"That… That… What Hermione?", he teased.

"You know what I mean!", she said with a huff.

"Ah you mean, this?", he said as he took her right hand and placed it on his erection.

"Harry!", she protested but he wrapped his hand around hers and trapped her hand to keep its hold on his cock. _Fuck! Her hand feels so good!_

"It won't hurt you Hermione. Besides, I promised remember. I'm not going to impale you with this tonight. I'll wait until you're ready.", he guided her hand to move up and down his shaft. Her fingers felt so gentle and smooth in contrast to his own fingers and it felt divine!

"Hermione! Tonight is about your pleasure so don't get scared.", he told her as he released his hold on her hand on his dick.

And she also let go.

"Now, where were we?", and with that he kissed her again and this time one of his hands grazed on her damp knickers. He lightly teased her pussy by running his fingers in lazy lines up and down her moist center and she moaned again.

"Touch me Harry.", she whispered as he was licking one of her nipples and his hand continued to do its gentle teasing of her damp knickers.

"Touch you where, Hermione?", he asked and she took of her hands and pressed the hand on her crotch closer to her aching center.

"Touch me there Harry. Do what you want but just stop teasing me!", she moaned.

"Your wish is my command babe.", he winked and he kissed his way down to her belly button. He heard her gasp as he forced her legs to spread wider for him. As he took a closer look at her pussy that's only barely covered by her damp lace knickers, he licked his lips in anticipation. He bent down and licked her lace covered pussy slowly from the bottom to top.

"Harry? What are you doing?", she whispered as his tongue did its slow teasing lick this time from the top to the bottom.

"Hermione, if I promise to not impale you with my aching dick will you let me remove this?", he looked up her and he lightly pulled on her knickers.

"Do what you want but don't put that thing inside me. I'm not ready for that yet. And promise to put my knickers back on once you're done down there.", she said her conditions and blushed.

"Thanks for the birthday present babe. Now, just lay back there and let me enjoy my treat.", and with that he dragged her knickers down and place it on the side of the bed. He held each of her thighs with his hands and pulled her to lay on the edge. He sat on the floor, spread her apart and with a strong grip on her legs devoured his treat. He licked her entrance and rubbed her clit with one hand and breathed deep to inhale her scent. Sensing her increased arousal, he inserted one finger into her sopping entrance and licked her clit. Hearing her scream, he added another finger inside and slowly pumped and out. When she felt him bucking her hips, he pumped harder and faster. This time Hermione was writhing as she orgasmed. He pulled at his fingers and licked them clean of her juices and without warning stuck his tongue deep into her as devoured her juices and eat her out.

"Harry! Too much pleasure!", she screamed.

"Ghud.", he replied with his face still on her pussy and his tongue inside her. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and she shouted his name as another orgasm came. Harry alternated his movements, with his tongue and fingers. When she was shivering out-of-control, he sucked her clit and buried two fingers inside her.

"Harry!", she came the third time that night and with her last amount of strength, pulled his face from her pussy by grabbing his hair.

"No more Harry. Can't take no more pleasure.", she whispered.

"Alright babe. I'll just clean up here then I'm done.", he winked at her and he licked her pussy clean. After licking her, Hermione lay there still catching her breath, and her legs still spread but she was about to pass out from the pleasure she just experienced.

"Where did you learn to do that?", she whispered as she tried to regain her breath.

"That's the first time I did that. Though the licking I kinda learned from the way I used to speak Parseltongue.", he admitted. He saw her knickers and muttered a wandless scourgify and rolled them back up to her hips again. He sat on the beside her and looked at her post-orgasmic glow. _Damn! I feel like a god! I'm the only bloke that made Hermione loose control with my tongue._

"Hermione?", he asked her.

"Hmmm?", she replied.

"You sure you couldn't take anymore?", he asked.

"There's more?", she asked clearly disbelieving that there's still more to come.

"Well, I'm a hormonal teenage bloke so of course there's more but only if you want to.", he told her.

"Harry! I came three times already. You didn't even you know…", she said as she gestured to his still erect manhood.

"I can take care of this if you don't mind.", he shrugged.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?", she asked.

"Just lie there Hermione. I'll do all the work. Besides you're tired. I'll come just be looking at you laying there.", he told her.

"Can I watch?", she asked. _I can't believe Hermione could still seem so innocent and I already eat her out and she came on my tongue three times!_

"Of course.", he smiled at her.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what to do to please you.", she said avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Hermione. Pleasing you pleases me. I'm happy just being with you."

"Really?", she looked at him smiled.

"Yes, really.", he smiled back. _Merlin! How I love this woman!_

"Well, carry on then.", Hermione told him just like she's waiting for him to finish his homework and not waiting for him to wank in front of her. He chuckled and shook his head, _somethings never change!_ And with that, he feasted his eyes on her luscious body and the memory of her taste on his tongue. He grabbed a firm on hold on his cock and a few minutes later he came hard shouting her name and his load spouting on the pillow.

"That was weird. You get pleasure just by looking at me and I just lay still here.", Hermione said.

"Well, I could even come just by thinking of you so, you did some work tonight by being here in front of me.", he winked.

"You masturbate while thinking of me?", she asked.

"Yes.", he admitted as he felt his face flush.

"Like after the library?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes.", he flushed even more.

"Just then?", she proded.

"No."

"Since when?", she insisted.

"I don't remember.", he flushed and she snorted.

"Whatever Harry.", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hermione, you don't mind me sleeping naked would you? I'm to tired to change.", he asked.

"Well, considering what we did, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

"On second thought, maybe you should wear boxers. I don't want to yelp out of bed in shock when you poke me all nakes tomorrow. Sorry.", she changed her mind.

"Fine.", he sighed and wandlessly summoned his boxer's and put them on.

"Harry? Since do you do wandless magic?", she asked as he pulled her closer to snuggle.

"I don't remember actually. It just sorta discovered it after Voldemort died. Just the easy spells though.", he shrugged.

"You really are a very powerful wizard, you know?", she told him.

"Well, I'm not as good as you."

"Me? There are more important things.", they looked at each other and laughed as they remembered the same conversation from first year.

"Good night Hermione. Thanks for the birthday present.", he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you're gonna be a prat about this, I won't let you do this again.", she threatened.

"Sorry babe. I just feel like a sex god right now!", he puffed his chest out.

"You're such a caveman Harry Potter!", she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm your caveman so you have no choice.", he retorted.

"Good night Harry.", she pecked him on the lips and closed her eyes. When her breathing evened to indicate that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Potter.", he whispered and closed his eyes as he snuggled his sleeping wife.

Harry woke up the next day with a half naked Hermione snuggling into him. He had a goofy smile on his face as he remembered what happened last night! _Best birthday celebration ever!_

Feeling playful, he decided to wake her up by biting her neck which caused her to jump in suprise and his gaze immediately to her bare chest that bounced from her sudden movement. Hermione followed his line of sight and she grabbed the covers to wrap it around her chest blocking his view.

"Awww you're no fun, babe!", he pouted. Hermione crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Seriously! My eyes are up here.", she huffed.

"I know you're eyes are up there and they're very lovely. But I see them all the time since I met you. But I just met your breast last night so I'm still addicted to them.", he said still looking at her blanket covered breasts. Hermione smacked a pillow in his face which he wasn't able to dodge and he laughed.

"Stop. Being. So. Horny.", Hermione continued to smack him after every word she said.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop, jeez!", he relented and she stopped hitting him.

"What is with you men and breasts?", she said rhetorically and she glared at him when she saw him open his mouth to reply.

"I'll stop ogling your breasts but I could still get a morning snog right?", he said hopefully.

"Merlin! Who knew Harry Potter could be such a horny bastard!", she said with disbelief.

"You're so mean Mrs. Potter.", he pouted and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"One kiss. Not a snog and your hands can't touch anything below the neck.", she demanded.

"You heartless woman! Fine, babe. One kiss. That's it.", he relented. _Hey at least I get a kiss right? Note to self, eyes off breasts. Maybe if I looked at her face, I could get a repeat of last night._

"Where's your wand?", she asked. _Is she gonna bind my hands or something?_

"Under my pillow. Why?", he asked confused.

"Breath-freshening charms before we kiss. It's a dentist daughter thing.", she shrugged. He grabbed his wand and cast the charms for both of them.

"Now, that's done, good morning Mrs. Potter!", Harry said his eyes filled with mischief as he tackled her on their bed and kissed her on the lips. The kissed lasted for around two minutes and he reluctantly let her lips go and lied down on his back pulling her close.

"I thought you promised just one kiss and no snogging.", she said half amused and half scolding.

"Hey I followed the rules. It was one long kiss and it wasn't snogging.", he defended himself.

"What? That doesn't count as snogging for you?", she asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Come on babe! Don't tell me we have to define terms around here.", he pouted.

"Fine.", she said and gave him a smack on the lips which made him smile.

"What's that for?", he asked with a goofy grin.

"That was me saying good morning. O expected something like that but well, apparently we have different interpretations.", she said smiling at him.

"Well, it's not just a good morning is it? It's a GREAT morning!", he said suggestively as he winked at her.

"What am I going to do with you Harry?", she said shaking her head.

"Kiss me.", he teased.

"Come on! Let's get up before you get more horny thoughts in your head.", she said as she pulled him up.

"But I'm always horny because of you, Hermione.", he said still teasing.

"Harry Potter! If you don't stop this instant, I'll hex you and won't let you sleep on the bed with me for a week.", she threatened. _Oh shit! This is now a serious threat._

"I'll stop Mrs. Potter. So no need for threats.", he promised.

"Good. Now go shower. Maybe that will get your mind off the gutter. And I'll order breakfast.", she ordered and he could only reply with, "Yes, dear". _Not letting me sleep on the bed with her is a scarier threat than the hexing. Damn! Hermione is indeed brilliant but scary. I should've taken Ron's warning more seriously._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind No More Restricted Scenes**

A/N: I didn't include this scene in the main story since it's too mature for the general audience.

Scene Two: First Class Liaisons

"Hermione? Do all airplanes look like this? Are they all this fancy?", he asked as they were seated in their first class cabins.

"Well Harry, this is the first class section so therefore it's pretty luxurious. The ordinary seats are not like this. ", she explained.

"Airplanes may become my most favorite form of flying then if it's this fancy and fun.", Harry grinned as he explored the fancy buttons and checked out the free stuff they were getting.

"Harry! Calm down.", she laughed at his antics.

"Hey! I've never been on a plane before.", he pouted.

"I know that but the cabin crew doesn't. Besides, the fancy and posh people out here, may complain about us if you make a lot of noise.", she told him.

"Hermione! I got an idea! Let's buy an airplane.", he said with excitement.

"Harry, I know you could afford it. I saw how much liquid money you have after all. But, you can't just buy an airplane. You need a runway, a place to park it, a pilot, crew, and a whole lot of other things.", she explained.

"Oh! Well, let's go on trips more often then so that we could ride more planes. This is so fun!", he said still clearly excited.

"That we can do Harry! I'd even researched the longest commercial flight and take it with you.", she smiled at him.

"Brilliant! So, how long is this trip going to be?", he asked.

"Around eight hours Harry."

"Great! I got plenty of time to chill out here."

As midnight came, the lights were dimmed as the passengers rested. Harry was still awake looking at the in-flight entertainment options and Hermione was reading a book with her cabin desk light on. Harry then got a crazy idea!

"Hermione, you would never fly with me on a broomstick right?", he asked.

"Yes, Harry. You're right.", she replied not even glancing at him as she carried on reading.

"You wanted to make my first plane ride memorable right?", he asked.

"Yes, of course Harry.", she replied.

"Brilliant! I have an idea!", he said as he pressed the button that made his seat fully recline like a mattress.

"What are you doing Harry?", Hermione stopped reading her book and looked at him.

"Well, you wouldn't fly with me on my broom and you wanted to make this memorable for me right?", she nodded to this and he made a gesture that beckoned him to come closer.

"Where are you going with this?", she whispered as she leaned in.

"I have a sexual fantasy with you and me on a broomstick. But you wouldn't fly with me. So, if we do it here on the plane while were flying, is the closest thing. This will surely make it memorable.", he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry! Are you out of your mind? This is a public place. We'd get fined for indecency.", she explained her disagreement.

"Hermione, everyone is asleep besides we could also cast a notice-me-not charm. I could make it look like were sleeping when someone passes our cabin. Plus silencing and privacy charms could be cast. Nobody will ever know.", he tried to convince her with his plan.

"Fine! But don't do anything so outrageous.", she acquiesced with a sigh. Harry immediately removed his wand from its invisible holster on his left arm and performed a strong notice-me-not, silencing, and privacy charm.

"So what do I do?", Hermione asked as the charms were in place.

"Recline your seat just like mine.", he commanded in a husky voice and she relented. Once her seat was fully reclined like his, he pulled her from her side of the mattress to his side and she ended up straddling him and she gasped as she felt his throbbing erection.

"Now Hermione, undress me.", he whispered in her ear and she shivered. Hermione slid his black leather jacket off then pulled his white t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the side of his seat. Hermione looked at his pectorals and abs and caressed his chest with her fingers. She languidly dragged her fingers down to his abs and she loosened his belt buckle, popped the button of his dark blue denims and slide down the zipper. She dragged her pants down along with his belt and set them aside. She also removed his shoes. Now he was sitting there in his black boxers with a huge tent at the front and Hermione looked him over with her eyes darkening in lust. She crawled to move closer to him and she was about to drag his boxers down but she stopped her.

"Not yet! It's my turn first.", he whispered as he sensuously lowered the zipper of her denim jacket and dragged them off her shoulders. She was wearing her wedding dress, the Marilyn Monroe Seven Year Itch inspired white silk dress with the bare back. He unfastened the clasp at the back of her neck and the dress fell bearing her breasts with her hardened nipples from her arousal. The top of the dress pooled around her waist. Harry slowly lay her down on the reclined seat and hovered over her with his emerald green eyes dark with lust.

"So you married me in this dress with a bear back and no bra?", he growled as he pressed his arousal to her thigh and rested both his elbows at her sides so he could look at her. She nodded her answer and he lost it.

"You naughty witch!", he said as he bit her neck hard making her moan his name.

"Kiss me Harry.", she begged.

"No. You need to be punished first. You have no idea how you've been driving me crazy with your clothing. First at the auction with those blokes bidding over you, and then at the wedding.", he growled into her ear and pinch one of her nipples and squeezed her breast.

"Harry, please.", she tried again.

"This time is for my pleasure, Hermione. Tonight I'll come first and you will only come when I tell you to. Consider this your punishment for being a naughty little witch.", he growled again and he ground his erection to her. Feeling irritated with the silkiness of the dress, he gathered the end of her skirt in his hands and ripped the dress into two exposing her pink lace thong.

"Harry! How could you ruin my dress? What will I wear?", she shouted.

"You're a naughty little witch. Cast a reparo on it later.", he said as he bent his head and attacked her right breast with his mouth and sucked on like a hungry baby as he fondled the left one. Hermione could only moan his name as she parted her legs wide and ground her hips back to meet his. She could feel her wetness as he ground his tented boxers and continued to feast on her breasts. Wanting to taste her wetness again, he pushed her thong to the side and slowly inserted his middle finger into her pussy. He groaned as he felt her inner walls clasp his finger and when he removed it from her entrance, he wasn't surprised to see it coated with her juices. He made a sensual show of licking his coated middle finger as he looked into her eyes. He licked his finger from bottom to top and then placed it in his mouth careful not to miss any drop of the delicate nectar that was purely Hermione. His finger left her mouth with a pop and he smirked at her since he saw her gaze at her with blazing lust.

"Sorry, Hermione. Did you want some?", he teased and she glared at him which made him laugh.

"No need to be jealous. There's more where that came from.", he winked at her as he bit one of her breast and licked to ease the sting. He then blew on it and he felt her shake with want.

"Please Harry. No more teasing. Just kiss me.", she pleaded.

"Alright, babe. If you insist.", and with that he ripped her knickers and dove his nose near her clit to smell her arousal and without preamble, stuck his tongue deep into her.

"Harry!", she screamed. He rubbed her clit with a thumb and fucked her with his tongue. Hermione bucked her hips to bring her pussy closer to his face and fisted his hair to encourage him to stay in place. He licked her outer walls sensually and pushed one finger into her entrance and he made a circling motion.

"Harder Harry! Harder!", she begged and he relented by adding a second finger and he pumped his fingers in and out of her fast. When he felt that she was about to come he pulled out his fingers and stopped all his attentions and sat there crossing his arms around his chest and he smirked.

"Harry! Why did you stop?", she protested in a breathless voice.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I don't think you deserve to come yet.", he said with feigned nonchalance and he pretended to inspect the hand he used to pleasure her. Her juices were dripping on the two fingers and he placed them in his mouth savoring her taste as he closed his eyes.

"Harry!"

"Sorry babe, I didn't remember you were still there.", he pretended to not notice her.

"You stick your tongue back in her now!", she screamed at him clearly annoyed that she was left hanging.

"Babe! My tongue my rules. If you want to come, on your belly right now.", he commanded and he chuckled when she immediately complied.

"Good girl. Now, on your knees and raise your bum.", she complied immediately.

"Now I'll explore your perfect round arse and you can wait and enjoy the ride or you can make yourself come by playing with yourself.", he whispered and re started running his hands on her arse and he squeezed both cheeks with both his hands. He then started placing gentle kisses on both her arse cheeks as he alternated between squeezing and fondling them.

"Harry!", she moaned.

"Like that didn't you?", he asked.

"Yes!", she prolonged her reply.

He licked the top of her butt crack and playfully nipped it making her scream.

"Harry! Please!", she begged.

"What do you want Hermione?", he demanded.

"Make me come.", she pleaded.

"As you wish, my lady.", and he flipped her to lie on her back and he buried two fingers deep into her entrance.

"Harry! Move!", she demanded when he just buried his fingers and didn't do anything else. She even bucked her hips upward to increase the friction but he still didn't move his fingers. _Let's see the Hermione Potter beg for her release!_ , he thought looking smug.

"Tell me your mine, Hermione! Tell me!", he demanded.

"I'm yours Harry.", she moaned.

"Tell me your mine forever.", he demanded.

"Forever, Harry. I'm yours", she moaned again.

"You're mine, mind, body, and soul?", he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Always, Harry. I'm yours.", she replied and locked eyes with him.

"Good.", he replied and pumped his fingers in and out of her fast and hard as he sucked her clit. Hermione was shaking as she screamed his name as she rode her orgasm. Harry pulled his fingers out and greedily stuck his tongue inside to drink in her juices. He made slow sensual licks to keep her clean and smirked at her.

"How was that babe?", he said with a wink.

"Awesome.", she breathed her reply as she was still shaking.

"Say Harry Potter is a sex god.", he demanded and to his surprise she actually said it. _Damn! Am I good or what? I rendered Hermione Potter mindless like a pile of goo. She probably doesn't know what she's saying._ He licked his fingers clean and then wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. She moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. He continued to kiss her and grope her breasts as he ground his boxers up and down her pussy until he came. He rolled off of her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull him close as he relaxed and tried to catch his breath.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really hate my dress that much?"

"I don't hate it Hermione. I love it. But I hate that other blokes see you wearing out."

"Oh."

"You're mine Hermione."

"I know."

"I don't like it when other blokes want what's mine. It drives me crazy."

"I can see that.", she chuckled.

"So, no more missing cloth then?", he demanded.

"What am I supposed to wear then?"

"You'll wear whatever I allow and only that."

"No. I'll wear whatever I want.", she argued.

"Fine! But no excessive display of your back, arse, cleavage, and legs.", he negotiated.

"Define excessive."

"Too much skin.", he declared.

"Fine.", she relented and sighed.

"Brilliant."

"Does it really bother you that much? That you felt like you had to punish me?", she asked.

"I didn't really punish you, I was just teasing. Be all dominant and all. It feels good to be in-charge and have you writhing under my cool like a pile of goo.", he said with a smug grin.

"So, you just had to go all caveman on me then?", she snorted.

"Hey, I put up with your bossiness in all other things. Let me be in-charge for once.", he pouted.

"Awww! You're being such a baby Harry.", she teased.

"I don't know about that. I'm not the one who said Harry Potter is a sex god!", he replied with a smirk.

"Shut up Potter!", she huffed.

"You know Potter, calling me Potter don't scare me anymore.", he snorted.

"Why did I ever marry you, Harry?", she asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Because I'm a sex god!", he replied clearly pleased with himself.

"You're not gonna let that go, will you?", she sighed.

"Of course, not! It's not every day that Hermione Potter, sexiest witch in Hogwarts, brightest witch of her generation, calls a bloke a sex god! That's like an Order of Merlin for a bloke's manhood!", he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and she laughed.

"You're so silly, Harry.", she smiled shaking her head.

"Yes well, I am a silly sex god!", he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Right. Now, you owe me a reparo for my dress and knickers.", she reminded him.

"Can I just fixed the dress and throw your knickers? I could sneak around easier if you don't wear knickers you know.", he said with a wink.

"Right! Brilliant! And if the wind causes my dresses to show my privates, it's not my fault.", she said with sarcasm.

"Hell no! Only me gets to see this!", he said as he cupped her pussy and he grabbed his wand summoned her ripped knickers and cast a reparo.

"I thought you could do wandless magic now?"

"I wouldn't want to risk it with your knickers. Need to be sure you're all covered.", he explained and she laughed.

"You're such a caveman."

"Hey! I'm only protecting your modesty.", which made her snort.

"Harry, my modesty's only in danger because of you.", she huffed.

"Well, you don't need to be modest with me anyway.", he retorted wittily.

"You know I'm yours right?"

"Of course. Like I am yours."

"Then stop getting crazy about the other blokes."

"Fine.", he said pecking her lips.

"Now fix my dress", she ordered and he followed. _I'm only in command in the sexual department but in everything else, Hermione bosses around. I wouldn't have her in any other way._

As they were dressed and all remnants of their passionate activity were gone, Harry ended the notice-me-not, silencing, and privacy charms. They each went back to their own reclined seats and laid down.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for fulfilling my aerial fantasy."

"I'm still not flying a broomstick with you."

"I know. But you could ride my other broomstick.", he said suggestively.

"Merlin! We just had you know, and you're being all horny again."

"Sorry. Can't help it with the teasing. Getting you all flustered is fun to watch."

"Just for that, I'm making us take a portkey to Greece."

"What? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Come on, Hermione. I'd stop those horny jokes, I swear. I hate portkeys.", he pouted.

"Oh Harry! You're so easy to tease!", she laughed at him.

"Witch!"

"Since eleven!", she winked at him. _I really stand no chance against Hermione in a battle of wits._

"You're such a smart arse, Mrs. Potter."

"I know right? Isn't that one of the reasons you married me though?", she winked.

"Good night Hermione.", he sighed as he gave up on this battle of wits.

"Good night, Harry Potter, my sex god.", she told him.

"I can't believe you're saying that now without lust clouding your brain."

"Well it is true isn't it?", she winked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But if you tell anyone else, I'll hex your balls.", she threatened.

"Hey, I'm not a kiss and tell type. Besides, if I tell other people about our escapades, they'll just desire you more."

"Good. It'll be our little secret."

"Good night, Mrs. Potter.", he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Harry.", she whispered before falling asleep.

 _Hermione is my goddess and I'm her sex god! Perfect pair we are!,_ he chuckled at the thought and fell asleep dreaming of the naughty little witch that was his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This scene is also not included in the main story.

Features song for the strip tease is Red Light Special by TLC. Feel free to listen to the beat to feel the mood of the scene.

 **(Song Lyrics)**

Scene Three: The Reward

 **Hermione's POV**

It's our last night in New York before we go to Florida to visit Disneyworld. To say that I am enjoying myself is an understatement. During the mornings and afternoons, Harry and I spend our time exploring the many museums and art galleries in the city. Then, we treat ourselves to the many cuisines scattered all over and just lounge around at the vast shopping choices. The nights are my favorite though since we spend each night enjoying the delights of Broadway. I have been married to Harry for ten days and I have to say that being married to him is awesome. We understand each other, have fun together, and the mutual respect is stronger than ever. Of course, I'm still not used to seeing the other side of Harry that I never even thought I would ever get to see. The secret side of Harry that I just recently discovered - his dark, sexy, and passionate side.

"Are you ready to leave for Florida, Hermione?", Harry asked they entered their hotel room after watching Miss Saigon.

"Well, I do enjoy our time here in New York, but I know how excited you are for Disneyworld. So, of course I am ready to go.", She smiled at him.

"We could always extend you know. I reckon you still have a lot of shows to watch.", he offered.

"Harry, New York is a Hermione trip. Florida is something you want to do. So since you went with me to all the shows and museums, it's my turn to spend a Harry trip. Besides, I'm sure I'd enjoy Disneyworld anyway since theme parks are actually very exciting.", she told him.

"Just so you know, I enjoyed the Broadway shows and the museums too. I learned a lot and well, the musicals have great songs.", he admitted.

"You know, you have been a very good husband for the past ten days.", she said with a smile.

"I made a promise didn't I? Besides, I have to make you happy everyday or you might leave me for some other bloke.", he winked at her.

"Seriously! What other blokes?", she said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't the betrothal contracts ring a bell?", he challenged.

"You're so silly, Harry. Those 38 other contracts don't matter anymore.", she reminded him.

"Well, I'm sure if I don't do my best to keep you around; those 38 blokes would come chasing after you again. Hence, I got to be the best husband ever.", he explained.

"You know, you have been the best husband ever lately.", she hugged him.

"Don't I get reward then?", he said suggestively.

"Well, sure. But it depends on what you are asking.", she winked at him.

"You know what I want, Hermione.", he huskily whispered in her ear as he pulled her body close to his and pressed his arousal against her stomach.

"Merlin, Harry! What got you aroused this time?", she asked in disbelief. _Seriously! We're just talking for Merlin's sake! Besides, I'm not even wearing something provocative._

"Just thinking of the reward gets me like this Hermione.", he whispered as he bit her earlobe and groped her bum to press her crotch against his erection.

"I still can't believe Harry Potter, my best friend for eight years who stutters around girls, is actually this horny. Merlin!", she said breathless as she could already feel him dragging the zipper on the back of her dress down.

"I know what I want, babe. But how far are you willing to go?", he whispered as he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head, then threw it on the floor.

"I'm still not ready to go all the way Harry. But I'm willing to do anything you want.", she told him with a determined voice.

"Anything?", he asked as his eyes darkened with a lustful gleam.

"I want to please you, Harry. But I don't know how.", she said and she bowed her head down.

"You please me, Hermione just by being you.", he replied with sincerity as he gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Really?", she asked.

"I've never been like this with other girls. I never wanted someone as much as I wanted you."

"Really? Even with Cho? Or Ginny?", she asked since she clearly didn't believe him. _Why would Harry Potter, most eligible wizard want me, plain know-it-all bookworm?_

"Yes. Cho kissed me. I kissed Ginny first but I was never like this with them.", he explained.

"Maybe it's just hormones since you're older now Harry.", she rationalized.

"I was never this horny Hermione. But with you, I want to own you. Possess you. Bury my seed into your tight quivering pussy. Make you scream my name.", he explained with ragged breath and he bit her neck to prove his words.

"Harry, I'm not ready for that yet.", she said with a shiver.

"I know, babe. I know. And I'll wait just like I promised.", he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheeks.

"So what reward do you want then?", she asked him.

"I want you to touch yourself for me.", he commanded.

"What?!", she said aghast.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you pleasure yourself for me.", he told her in that dangerously sexy voice.

"I don't know how.", she admitted.

"Haven't you ever masturbated before?", he inquired.

"I never do that. So how am I supposed to touch myself?", she confessed.

"Well just picture the things I do to you that make you feel good and do it to yourself.", he suggested.

"Fine! But let me prepare first. I want to do this right. It's your reward after all.", she acquiesced.

"Babe, take all the time you need. I'll just wait here.", he kissed her lips and left their bedroom to give her the time she needs. _Shit! What did I just put myself into?_

Hermione was pacing around the large bathroom thinking of what she is supposed to do - pleasure herself for Harry to watch. _There must be some book I could read about this!_

"Yes! Romance Novels have sex scenes. Maybe I can get an idea.", she said to herself so she called out an accio for romance novels and three books came to her. _Great! There must be some steamy sex scenes around here given the cover pictures._ Hermione ran through the books and quickly read through the steamy scenes. Once she finished, she changed into Ginny and Luna's choice of nightwear which is a hot pink lace spaghetti strap nightie that barely covers her bum which is only covered by a matching hot pink lace thong. She decided to wear a robe over her nightclothes and took a deep breath. _You can do this Hermione! This will please Harry so you have to do your best._

As she went out of the bathroom, she saw Harry sitting on the love seat that's across their king sized bed. He was only wearing his trousers on.

"Harry?", she called out slightly shaking but she did her best to control her nerves.

"You ready babe?", he asked with lustful eyes and anticipation in his voice. Instead of answering, Hermione took a deep breath and pressed a button on the remote control. A sensual and sexy beat then started playing…

"I don't know what I'm doing Harry, but I thought maybe you'd like this…", as she sensually glided in front of him, she untied the knot on her robe and letting it fall from her body revealing her very revealing night clothes. She took out her wand and cast a charm that bound him to his seat and his hands wound together.

"Hermione, what are you doing?", Harry asked with confusion.

"You want to watch right? So, I'm making sure that you'll do just that. Watch and enjoy the show, Harry", she winked as she gyrated her hips to the beat of the song as she sensually walked toward him.

 **(Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route  
Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control)**

Hermione sensually ran her hands from her hips and up her body as she carressed her breasts and moved to the music. She then grinded her hips and then turned around to give him a view of her thong clad bum and bare back.

"Shit!", she heard Harry groan.

 **(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)**

Hermione walked to one of the poles on their four poster bed and grabbed hold of one as she used it to grind up and down while maitaining eye contact with him. She could see Harry's straining erection and feel him struggle since he can't do anything about it. She continued doing her sexy dance to tease him further.

 **(I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm feelin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes)**

Hermione walked away from the pole and bent downward to caress one bare leg and she slowly brought her hand up to play with the hem of her nightie. She then made an elaborate show of taking the nightie off by slowly bringing it up to her head. She threw it towards Harry who was growling on the loveseat and hard as a rock. 

**(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)**

Hermione made the show more sensual by occassionally cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples as she continued her dance. Deciding to up the torment, she also started to cup her thong clad crotch as she moved to the music.

 **(If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am)**

Hermione proceeded to drive Harry insane with lust as she grinded over to him and straddled his lap while she sexily ran a hand to caress his naked chest.

"Hermione, let me go" Harry begged in a husky voice as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, hands behind his neck, eyes on his, and her bum grinding on his erection.

"You wanted to watch Harry. So watch is all you get to do" she whispered as she playfully bit his earlobe. She felt him thrust his erection closer to her bum and he growled his frustration while placing a love bite on her neck.

 **(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)**

While giving Harry the lap dance of his life, she also discarded his trousers and gave light teasing caresses on the bulge concealed in his boxers. As the song ended, she gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth, their tongues clashing for dominance. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You loved the show Harry?"

"You witch! Release me right now" he said breathlessly.

"Tsk. Tsk. So impatient. I'm not even done yet" she replied while shaking her head.

"Let me touch you Hermione" he pleaded.

"Just be patient, Harry. And enjoy the show", she winked at him and she walked to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright. You said you wanted to see me touch myself for you. I've never done this before, and I briefly read through it just awhile ago, so you'll have to understand that I really don't know what to do. " she explained in her best know-it-all voice.

"You seriously read about it?" Harry asked with a look of disbelief.

"I read a few love scenes in romance novels awhile ago. While not accurate, at least that's some information. Now, you just sit there and I'll do my best to put on a good show" she said in a determined voice but the slight quiver betrayed her nervousness. Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a levitating charm on the loveseat to bring it closer to the bed. She cancelled the charm and let the loveseat slowly fall down when it was one meter away from the edge of the bed. She also switched off all the lights and only left the two lampshades on each side of the bed on. Satisfied with the setup, she placed her wand on one of the side tables by the bed, took a deep breath, and started the show.

"Are you ready Harry?" she asked him and he only nodded.

Hermione knelt on the center of the bed and gave Harry a sultry look. "You know Harry, I've never done this before. But I'll just imagine it's your hands touching my body.", she said in a husky voice and then she closed her eyes to set her imagination in motion. She held both her hands to cup each side of her neck and slowly dragged one hand down to caress her right breast and the other to caress her leg. Thinking that it was Harry's rough and bigger hands that was caressing her, she bit her lower lip and moaned out his name.

She roughly cupped her right breast and pinched her hardened nipple while her other hand slowly went up her leg to caress her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry who by now was sweating profusely as he watched the show.

"Your hands feel so much better on my skin, Harry" she said huskily as she teased her left breast and cupped her soaking pussy that's only covered by the lace thong.

"Hermione…" he whispered as his lust-filled gaze followed the movement of her hand cupping that's cupping her sex.

"Touch me Harry", she moaned as she rubbed her clit over her knickers and pinched her left nipple.

"Release me, Hermione" she heard him beg but ignored it. Her eyes were closed and she was imagining that his face was now near her soaked pussy and ready to make her orgasm with his tongue.

"I can't take this anymore. I want more", she said feeling that she needed to find her release. So, she scooted to the edge of the bed, lied down on her back with her arse just inches from the edge that's facing the loveseat, and spread her legs wide open.

"Fuck!", Harry growled as he feasted on the beauty before him.

"Like what you see, Harry?", she said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!"

"Now, I want you to tell me what you wish to see, Harry.", she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Grab a couple of pillows so you can elevate your head. I want to see your face as you cum for me. Have your wand beside you, you're gonna need it.", he commanded and she complied.

"What next?", she asked when she was on her back, legs spread wide open, and her head elevated with the pile of pillows so she could look at him.

"Take off that damn thong and finger yourself."

"As you wish.", she replied while looking into his eyes.

Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes. _This is it! Time to give Harry the reward he wants._ She raised both her hands above her head making her breast push out while she arched her back. As she imagined the sight she was giving her husband, she lower her hands to sensuallu touch her neck, cup both her breasts, glide over her abdomen, and settled them on her hip. She opened her eyes when she heard him moan.

"This is for your eyes only, Harry. Only for you" she said in a husky voice as she grabbed both sides of the thong and slowly pulled it down. She raised her legs so she could reach them with her hands and completely pulled it off of her. Grabbing a hold of the thong, she placed it on a finger and twirled it around. Feeling playful, she threw it to Harry and it landed on his lap making him groan.

Hermione settled her head on the pillows and closed her eyes once again. She spread her legs even wider and let her imagination run wild. She cupped both her breasts roughly and pinched both her nipples. She kept alternately squeezing one breast while her other hand worked at rubbing her clit in slow circles. _Wow! This feels so good._

"Look at Hermione. I want you to look into my eyes as you pleasure yourself", he demanded.

Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed her clit faster. His gaze and his still erect manhood made her feel hotter. She let go of her breast and brought her other hand to play with her soaking center. While the rubbed her clit vigorously, the other traced the line of her opening with a gentle caress. _Shit! Why haven't I masturbated before?_

"Harry tell me what to do", she told him as her movements on her pussy became more frantic and her hips bucking forward.

"Fuck yourself Hermione. Shove a finger on that tight, hot, quivering pussy of yours. Just like I would do to you."

Hermione used her other hand to slightly spread her lips and she inserted one finger inside her dripping love hole. _Oh my!_ She buried her index finger as deep as she could and started pulling it in and out. She could feel her inner muscles clench on her finger as she bucked her hips. Needing more, she then inserted another finger to increase the pressure.

"Harry!", she yelled as she looked into his eyes.

"That's it baby. Fuck yourself for me."

"I need more Harry. I want your tongue down here", she said as she plunged her two fingers as deep as she could and moaned.

"Grab your wand and say a vibrating charm", Harry commanded in that low sexy voice of his. Hermione used one hand to grope for her wand and concentrated on the incantation for a vibrating charm. Holding her vibrating wand, she looked at Harry with hooded eyes as she waited for his next instruction whike still moving her fingers in and out of her soaking womanhood.

"Run your wand tip around your pussy and feel the vibration", he ordered.

Hermione used one shaking hand to bring the wand closer to her aching pussy. She touched the wand tip on her inner thigh and dragged it closer to where she needed it most. She touched the wand tip on her clit and the vibrations made her scream in pleasure. As she moved her fingers in and out of her, caressing her wand tip on her clit in circles, she was shaking heavily as she screamed her orgasm. When she slowly came down form her ecstasy, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean of her juices.

"Harry?", she whispered.

"That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen babe!", he whispered huskily.

"Ummm...thanks", she blushed.

"No need to feel shy babe."

"Well, I never masturbated before. I never knew it felt this good. And well, you saw everything. It just feels weird", she admitted.

"Hermione, you already saw me masturbate just looking at you lying naked. No need to feel embarrassed. We are married."

"You don't think I'm a slut or something?", she asked while avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me Hermione. You're my wife. I'd never think that of you. Pleasuring yourself is normal. Our sexual activities are part of being married.", he reassured her.

"Okay.", she whispered.

"Hermione? Can you remove the spell on me now?", he asked.

"Oh! Right!", she cast a finite incantatem on him to remove the spell. Harry quickly joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. She gasped when she felt his arousal pressed on her thigh.

"Feel what you do to me, Hermione", he whispered before he kissed her lips passionately and cupped her arse.

"Harry...I want your tongue inside me", she whispered making him smirk.

"Your hands and wand not enough for you, Mrs. Potter?", he teased and she blushed.

"Your tongue and your hands feel so much better", she confessed.

"Well Mrs. Potter, if you think my tongue and my hands are irresistible, wait 'til it's this that pounds on your quivering pussy", he said huskily as he rubbed his boxer-clad erection on her soaked womanhood.

"Harry...stop teasing", she pleaded with a moan.

"My! My! My! What a greedy woman you are Mrs. Potter! You already came hard on your fingers and you still want more", he teased.

"Fine! You can come first then stick your tongue down here", she grabbed one of his hands to place it over her sex.

"Touch me, Hermione. Make me come and I'll return the favor. I can eat your pussy out all night that you can't walk tomorrow morning. But, you have to release my aching cock first. I've been hard since I was waiting for you to come back."

Hermione pecked him on the lips and then ran a hand to caress his broad shoulders, six packs, and held his cock firmly in one hand.

"Boxers off!", she commanded.

"Tsk. Tsk. Babe, if you want the tongue, you got to work for it", he smirked.

"Fine! You're such an annoying prat Harry Potter! If only I could stick my own tongue down my… my… you know where… then you wouldn't be so cocky!", she huffed.

"Well babe, as I said, my tongue, my rules", he crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a challenging look.

"I'll get you for this, Potter!"

"Can't wait, Potter! Now get to work, if you want this.", he said as he made a show of slowly licking his lips and letting his tongue sensually poke out of his mouth. _Damn that sexy tongue of his!_

Hermione dragged Harry's boxers down and he lifted his bum so she could drag it off completely. She threw his boxers across the room and looked at him when she got an idea.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long and thick is this?", she asked while poking his hard cock with a finger.

"Your asking me how long and thick my dick is? Why?", he asked with confusion and amusement.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It's eight and a half inches long when not aroused. As for thickness, I don't know. But I guess you can hardly wrap your fist around it though. Length when hard, I have no idea, maybe around 10.", he shrugged.

"Seriously! This bloody prick of yours is so intimidating. How's it gonna fit?", she commented absent-mindedly.

"Oh! Why are you asking? Are you ready to get impaled by my bloody prick?", he teased and she whacked him with a pillow which made him laugh.

"I'm not ready for that yet! Seriously Harry! Your penis is so big it's scary. I can't imagine how painful it will be the first time we...we… you know…", she said blushing profusely.

"And here I thought girls like men who are hung like a horse?", he shook his head and chuckled.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I've never done this before! Merlin! I only kissed 2 blokes and I've never done anything else. I don't even masturbate so, how could I know?", she huffed. She smacked him again when she saw him control his laughter.

"Damn! I feel so proud. I may not be your first kiss but I sure am first in everything else then. I'm the first to see you naked, groped your breasts, gave you lovebites, squeezed your arse, licked your clit, fucked you with my tongue -", his bragging was interrupted as she smacked him again and again.

"You don't have to brag about it!", she scolded him when she stopped hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh Hermione, you'll never understand. Of course, I'll never brag about it to others. But, it just feels so good to know that I get to do all these things to you first. And I'm sure as hell that I'm also definitely going to be the last!", he said proudly puffing his chest.

"Honestly Harry!", she huffed.

"You, Mrs. Potter have no idea how delectable you are, and how so many blokes dream of being in my shoes. Forgive me for being proud about this, but hell, I feel like a king. Still can't believe you married me.", and she just stuck her tongue out at him since she can't think of any retort.

"Mrs. Potter, fun as arguing is with you, but if you still want action, you got to work for it", he winked.

"Yes, I know. Now shut up and I'll get on with it!", she told him and she firmly held his erection with one hand.

"Shit! That feels good!", he moaned and this time it was her turn to smirk.

"You know, since your so proud of that damned tongue of yours, maybe I can test my own's prowess in making you scream as well.", she said nonchalantly as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Seriously?", he shouted as he realized her intent.

"I don't know, maybe. Just saying.", she feigned innocence as she continued her movements and she felt his manhood twitch.

"Hermione…", he moaned and closed his eyes with his head falling back to a pillow. Hermione knelt down and licked the head of his cock as she continued moving her hand up and down.

"Shit!", he yelped and opened his eyes to look down. He saw her kneeling down with her mouth on his dick. Hermione licked his shaft slowly as she smirked at him. _Now it's your turn to squirm because of my tongue!_

"Hermione...feels so good…"

Hermione kissed the head of his shaft tasting his precum and opened her mouth to take him in. She only was able to take around half of his erection and she moved her head up and down while maintaining her grip with one hand. She used her other hand to gently squeeze his balls and he thrusted into her mouth. She immediately let go of his cock and she kissed his balls and looked into his eyes with a smug grin. _Take that Potter!_

Hermione gripped his manhood harder and started licking the length again. As she felt him twitch, she opened her mouth and take as much of him as she could to work her magic. Harry held her head in place as she continued her movements while he thrusted his hips.

"Hermione! I'm cumming!", he screamed and she continued her movements.

"Hermione! Let go! Can't hold it anymore!", he whispered but she maintained her movements. Hermione felt his cock twitch in her mouth and his seed sprouted directly into her mouth in rapid spurts. _Doesn't taste that bad. I could take this._ With the last spurt, she swallowed his seed and proceeded to lick the head to make sure she didn't miss a drop. Harry laid down on the bed, sweaty, breathless, and still slightly quivering from the after effects of his orgasm. _Score one for Gran… I mean, Mrs. Potter!_

"So? How did I do?", she asked with a smug grin.

"Outstanding.", he managed to say after catching his breath.

"Well, you know I would never settle for anything less than an O.", she winked.

"Oh, that was a big O alright!", he whispered.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one with a talented tongue eh?", she said in a teasing voice.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe I owe you a tongue massage", he whispered before he pulled her against him and spread her legs to insert a finger deep inside her.

"Harry!", she screamed in both shock and pleasure. He spread her legs wider and immediately buried his face on her pussy. Harry expertly gave her his signature brand of a tongue massage. He ate her pussy out and brought his all to talented hands into play. As Hermione screamed her release, he stuck his tongue as deep as could be and then licked every single drop of her juices. He then played with her breasts as she came down from her high.

"Again, Mrs. Potter? I did promise that you won't walk tomorrow and that I'd eat you out all night long.", he said with a smirk before biting a nipple.

"No more… too tired…", she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Why? You… want… more?", she asked breathlessly.

"I can give you more. One last to finish it off. It won't be as intense. Just enough to put you to sleep.", he told her as he looked into her eyes and cupped both of her breasts.

"Kay… not… so… intense…though…", he only nodded in response and grabbed her wand to utter a vibration charm. Harry then continued to lavish his attention on her breasts with both his mouth and hands. He used one hand to hold the vibrating wand and caress its tip on the area around her breasts, lingering on her nipple while he suckled the other. He then switched his attentions to the other breast to give equal treatment. Hermione was slightly shivering again and moaning his name. Harry kissed his way down and dragged the wand around her pussy just to graze the area. He flipped her on her stomach and dragged the wand on her butt cheeks and then caressed it on her butt crack. Keeping his promise to make it light, he canceled the vibrating charm and flipped her on her back again. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly guided her to sit up on the bed and straddle him. He kissed her lips passionately and lightly played with her breasts with his hands. She came moments after and he pecked her on the lips as he positioned her to lie down.

"Go to sleep now, Hermione", he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Harry?", she whispered and then yawned.

"Sleep 'Mione. You need to rest.", he coaxed her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Good night, Harry.", she whispered and then immediately went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting on the bed in one of the crazy lingerie that Ginny and Luna charmed for her so she goes to bed every night with the negligee of their choice and reading Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy. She was so immersed in the tale since she was already at the part where Count Vronksy admits his love for the main character, hence, she didn't notice when Harry came in their bedroom.

"Hermione, we have to talk.", Harry said as he interrupted her reading and she sighed while closing her book.

"About what Harry?", she asked in a resigned voice. _Selena must be the one after all! Since Harry already wants to talk about this. Might as well get this over with so that I can wallow in self-pity as I read about the love story of Anna Karenina and Count Alexei Vronsky,_ she thought as she prepared for the words that will surely break her heart.

"What's wrong with you?", he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Harry. You're the one who wanted to talk.", she pointed out.

"Really? Nothing's wrong with you?", he said with sarcasm.

"If you're just going to be all sarcastic on me, then leave me alone. I'd rather be with Alexei Vronksy.", she retorted.

"Who is that bloke?", he said with a frown and despite everything, Hermione giggled. _This idiot is just so adorable sometimes._

"And now you're giggling! Damn it, Hermione! What's wrong with you? You're always saying you're feeling under the weather. But, I never see you taking potions. You don't even go out much anymore and you're just here most of the bloody time! If I want to talk, you're always tired and then you just say you want to sleep. What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? And fuck! Now you're talking about some bloke with a fancy name! How did you even meet him?", Harry ranted clearly angry now.

"I'm sorry Harry. Alexei Vronsky is a character in the book I was reading which you rudely interrupted with you wanting to talk.", she chuckled.

"Oh. Now, I feel like an idiot.", he said sheepishly.

"Well, I told you that you should read more often.", she shrugged.

"Fine! Now that we solved that problem with this Vronksy, what about the rest of what I said? Hermione! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?", he asked more calmly this time but she could still feel him controlling his anger.

"Harry. You did nothing wrong it's just me. You got nothing to worry about.", she said in a sad voice.

"Nothing to worry about? Hermione, you're not acting like yourself and it's already been a week! You really think I wouldn't notice?", he asked clearly worried about her. _How can I unlove him if he's so genuinely sweet and caring?_

"Alright. Take a seat on the bed and calm yourself. I'll tell you.", she sighed. Harry immediately complied with her request and held her hand waiting for her explanation.

"Harry, I'm not really sick. I just needed time to accept some things.", she started.

"Accept what?", he asked.

"Let me finish. Harry, I can't thank you enough for doing all this. For helping me with my parents, saving me from the men who only want to marry me for their own selfish reasons. I would like to say that your saving people thing saved my life in many ways. And I know that this is utterly unfair to you. So, I'm letting you go Harry. I want you to be with the woman you really want to be with. I can't accept the fact that you sacrificed your chance to marry someone you actually love just to save me. This is not like the troll anymore, Harry. This is the rest of your life. I read in some pureblood law book that a magical marriage could be dissolved when the marriage isn't consummated. So since we never actually, went all the way yet, I want to end things before you end up getting stuck with me for life. I want you to be happy Harry. I don't want you to settle with me. I want you to fall in love and be with a woman you actually want, and not someone that you see as a sister -", her explanation was cut off when she saw him raise a hand to stop her.

"So you're saying that we could still get divorced since we didn't actually had sex yet?", he asked.

"Yes. And it's brilliant. We can end things now.", she gave him a sad smile.

"Oh hell no!", he growled as he tackled her down to their bed and sealed her lips in a passionate and punishing kiss.

"Harry!", she yelled in shock when Harry gripped both sides of her nightie and ripped it apart.

"You're mine Hermione. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go.", he looked into her eyes with such intensity - a mixture of passion, anger, and lust. Harry kissed her on the mouth with his tongue demanding entrance. Fighting for self-control, she refused him and he roughly squeezed her right breast making her moan. Taking the chance, his tongue probed her mouth and sought her own. With much effort, she pulled away and kept him at arms length.

"Harry, stop!", she breathed and surprisingly he obeyed.

"What?", he growled.

"You can't do this Harry."

"Why not?"

"This is your only chance to end our marriage -", she wasn't able to continue her explanation because Harry covered her mouth with one hand and his mouth attacked one of her nipples.

"Shut up! Since you want to end our marriage so badly, I'm taking away your only bloody excuse once and for all!", he declared as he lifted his head from her breast while his other hand was still covering her mouth. Harry resumed his attentions on her breast and brought the hand from her mouth to tease her pussy. When she started getting wet from his ministrations, he looked up once again and smirked at her.

"Stop denying what your body wants Hermione", he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her passionately as his fingers sensually rubbed her clit over her thong. Hermione reacted purely on instinct and parted her legs to give him more access. Harry kissed her jaw, down to her neck, each of her breasts, and licked his way down to her bellybutton. Despite the protests in the back of her mind, her body shivered in anticipation. She gasped when she saw him rip her thong apart and just threw the tattered cloth somewhere. Without any warning, he grabbed both her thighs to give him more space and held them in place. He then made love with her with his too talented mouth and she screamed his name in pleasure.

"Harry!", she screamed after her orgasm came while his tongue sucked her clit and two of his fingers were roughly pushing in and out of her. Hermione was shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm, when Harry buried his tongue deep into her pussy and raised both his hands to squeeze both her breasts and play with her nipples. She just bit her lip and rolled her eyes at the onslaught on her pussy and her breasts. _This is too much pleasure, I could die…_

When she felt Harry stop his ministrations, she opened her eyes to utter her protests but stopped when she saw him cast a wandless banishing charm on his clothes and she blushed seeing his very hard cock that's clearly ready for action. _That thing could seriously kill me. It's too damn huge!_

"Are you ready babe?", Harry asked as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What?! But… but… no…", she stammered her protest and he chuckled.

"You still scared of this?", he mischievously asked as he rubbed his erection on her soaking entrance.

"Yes! But that's beside the point. You can't do this, Harry -", her rants abruptly ended when she felt the head of his cock starting to gain entrance and she heard him groan.

"I'm tired of waiting Hermione.", he growled.

"I don't want you to regret this decision, Harry. This is your last chance.", she reminded him.

"You're mine, Hermione Potter. You'll be my wife forever!", he declared as his manhood broke the maidenhead and he dove deep into her. She closed her eyes in pain as tears escaped.

"Don't move yet Harry.", she whispered in pain.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know it would hurt you so much.", he said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"It's alright. Just don't move yet. Let me get used to it.", she replied while holding back more tears. When she felt the pain slowly fade and a pleasurable tingling sensation take its place, she tried to move her hips to coaxe him to move.

"Hermione?", Harry growled, clearly trying to control himself.

"You can move now.", she said with a moan as she felt the sensation increase when she moved her hips.

Harry obeyed and slowly started to move in and out of her. He would pull out all the way and slowly enter her again. They both moaned at the sensations they have felt for the first time.

"You feel so tight Hermione. So good!", Harry told her as he continued his slow and sensual pounding.

"Harder, Harry!", she screamed.

"As you wish, babe", with that Harry buried himself deeper and harder making her moan louder as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Harry kissed her passionately on the mouth, locking both their hands to gather as he pounded deep into her over and over again.

"Faster, Harry! Faster!", she commanded as she felt her orgasm coming. Harry took a pillow and placed it under her bum and grabbed both of his hands tight on the headboard to steady himself as he increased his thrusting.

"Hold tight, Hermione", he growled as his roughly pounded in and out of her, looking down to meet her eyes while his hands were on the headboard to steady his movements. Hermione screamed Harry's name as she had her most intense orgasm ever. Harry's movement never ceased and when she felt his cock twitch inside her with each pounding, she closed her eyes to feel the pleasurable sensation of having him inside her. He was so huge and so thick, she could feel him stretching her and filling her to the hilt.

"I'll make sure you get pregnant tonight Hermione Potter. And you'll be my wife forever. You won't be able to escape me.", he looked at her with intensity as his thrusting became so fast and so deep that she could only arch her back, thrust her hips, and close her eyes while she orgasmed again. Harry came hard shortly afterwards and he screamed her name while shooting his load deep into her. Harry lay on top of Hermione, their bodies still connected, both of them drenched in sweat and catching their breath from the earth-shattering orgasm.

"Hermione? You alright?", Harry asked when he was able to slowly recover his breath.

"Yes", she breathed and he leaned in to capture her lips. When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and smirked.

"There's no escaping me now.", he said triumphantly.

"Yes… we...well…", she tried to give a witty comeback but she failed and was only able to blush.

"You're mine, Hermione.", he looked into her eyes and she only nodded. _Seriously? He's getting hard again? Isn't he tired?_

"Harry? Why are you hard again?", she said confused.

"Why, I intend to make you pregnant tonight Mrs. Potter so, we're going to be busy all night. Besides, I need to make sure we consummate our marriage a lot so that bloody law of yours can shove itself in some pureblood's arse!", he said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious! You're supposed to be tired. You just...we just...you...you know what I mean!", she said exasperated.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I can go all night long so you better brace yourself.", he winked as he slowly started moving inside her again.

"Merlin help me! Why did you have to be such a horny, virile, and insatiable bastard?!", she rolled her eyes in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance as he continued his slow sensual thrusting.

"You owe me a wedding night Mrs. Potter. Besides, I waited 29 days for this", he groaned as his thrusting became faster.

"Harry! Don't you want me to walk tomorrow?", she protested in a moan. _This horny bastard is such a good lover!_

"Babe, if you can't walk, then we'll stay in bed more and get more chances to make little Potters.", he looked into her eyes as he moved to adjust their position by rolling on his back so she could be on top. They both groaned at the new sensation the change in the angle provided.

"Harry!", she screamed as he guided her to move up and down on his cock while he teased her breasts with his mouth and used one of his hands to rub her clit.

"Fuck! You feel so good Hermione!", he moaned as he moved his hips to meet hers thrust for thrust. They came together simultaneously this time around while their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance.

"Harry, surely you're tired after that?", she whispered into his ear after coming from her high.

"Not quite babe. Not quite.", he winked.

"Seriously?"

"Babe, I still want to fuck you from behind, standing up, on your side, and many more.", he said while while sensually running one hand to play with her nipple and the other caressing her arse.

"We already did it twice Harry."

"I know babe. I intend to do it at least 5 times tonight.", he said before pecking her lips.

"What? You're such a horny bastard.", she protested while she rolled her eyes. _Shit! Looks like they were right about powerful wizards afterall._

"So babe, what's it gonna be next? Standing up or from behind? On your side should be last since I figured you'd be really tired by then.", he explained.

"How considerate!", she said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"You know how much I care about your well-being babe.", he winked.

"Yeah, right.", she rolled her eyes.

"So?", he prodded.

"So what?"

"Standing up or from behind?", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine. From behind first and after that, we take at least a one hour break before we do it standing up.", she relented.

"Alright! I'll even give you a hot bath in the tub to soothe your aching muscles.", he offered.

"Carry on then. Get your manhood out of me so I could get on my knees.", she commanded him and he immediately relented. Hermione moved to the center of the bed, kneeled, held out both palms flat on the bed and raised her arse into the air.

"Fuck! You're so hot!", she heard him groan and felt him move towards her. She was going to retort but it turned into a moan when she felt him knead one of her arse cheeks while another hand rubbed her clit.

"Harry! Don't stop!", she cooed and begged at the same time.

"You're mine Hermione. Mine!", he screamed as he shoved his manhood deep into her very soaked pussy while his other hand rubbed her clit.

"Say it, Hermione! Say you're mine!", he demanded while he thrusted deep into her and she screamed.

"I'm yours! Harry! Yours!", she screamed as her body shivered in pleasure. He stopped his movements and remained deep inside her while he slapped each of her arse cheeks and she groaned. He then gave a love bite her back and resumed his movements, this time much deeper and much harder.

"You're a god Harry!", she screamed as he thrust faster and faster.

"You're mine Hermione. Mine!", he yelled as continued to roughly pull in and out of her until she orgasmed and her juices coated his dick. Grabbing both sides of her hips, he pounded harder and harder into her until his own release came while she screamed her name with his face buried at the back of her neck.

"Harry! Too much...pleasure...need to rest…", she whispered as she lay down on her stomach and he rolled off of her.

"You go rest for awhile babe. I'll prepare the tub. Warm water should ease the sore muscles away.", he kissed her shoulder before standing up to get the bath ready.

"Hermione? The bath's ready.", she heard Harry call out gently ten minutes after.

"Okay", she said as she made a move to get up but Harry stopped her and arranged her limbs as he picked her up in a bridal carry.

Hermione entered the bathroom with the tub filled with warm water and flower petals. There were some candles light all around.

"This is really sweet Harry", she smiled at him as he carefully settled her on the large tub. She scooted forward to give him space as he settled behind her and she leaned her back on his chest as she closed her eyes. _I could get used to this!_

"Just rest for awhile, Hermione. I know you're tired. I even saw some blood on the sheets.", he whispered on her ear.

"Well, the blood means I'm not a virgin anymore.", she said with a blush.

"You sure aren't, Mrs. Potter.", he teased as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, well, you're very thorough, we already did it thrice. There couldn't be any doubt about my virgin status.", she said with a huff while he laughed.

"Sorry about that.", he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Nice try Potter. But I know you're lying.", she rolled her eyes.

"You're right. I'm really not sorry. I do feel bad about the pain I caused though. And the blood."

"Well, I always knew it would hurt especially with the size of that thing of yours.", she shook her head.

"You really do wonders for my ego, Mrs. Potter.", he chuckled.

"Merlin, Harry! You're hard again!", she gasped when she felt his erection pressing her backside.

"You can't blame me babe. We're in a tub, naked, we just lost our virginities, and my hands are cupping your tits.", he said nonchalantly while caressing her breasts.

"And what are you doing with my boobs?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was supposed to scrub your skin. But what can I say, I'm addicted to your tits.", he bit her ear playfully.

"What is it with men and boobs? It's just fat!", she huffed.

"Well, your breasts are my second favorite part of you.", he whispered sensually into jer ear while gliding his thumbs up and down each nipple.

"And what's your most favorite part?", she said with a groan.

"Before we got married, I would say your brain.", he said while his left hand slowly went down from her breast to her stomach with a gentle caress.

"But now?", she moaned as he pinched her right nipple.

"It's this", he bit her earlobe and caressed his left fingers up and down her pussy making her moan his name.

"Don't stop Harry. Continue what your doing.", she pleaded as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips to meet his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, 'Mione.", he said huskily.

"Just rub it slowly up and down and in circles. It feels so good.", she moaned and he obeyed her request. Hermione bit her lip to stop moaning.

"Stop biting your lip.", he commanded as he tilted her face to meet his and kissed her while his other hand continued his wonders on her pussy.

"You really area sex god, Harry.", she looked into his eyes when their lips parted.

"Well, my goddess deserves the best and I aim to please.", he winked while increasing the pace of his fingers on her clit and pussy lips. She stiffened when her orgasm came as she screamed his name. She dropped her head back against his shoulder as she sagged against him.

"Close your eyes babe. Just relax. I'll wake you in an hour.", he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up awhile later when she felt the water start to get cold. "Harry?", she called out to the man behind her.

"Yes babe?"

"Water's getting cold. Let's wash up. I'm feeling better now", she told him while she stretched her arms.

"You go out of the tub first. I'll follow you to the shower.", he said kissing the top of her head.

Hermione entered the shower room and she set the water warm. She let the water cascade down her body and she closed her eyes to savor the warmth. She yelped when she felt someone bite her left shoulder.

"Harry! Don't do that! You startled me.", she admonished as she turned around to face him and he just chuckled.

"Of course it's me. Why? Expecting someone else?", he said mischievously.

"Well no.", she blushed.

"God you're so beautiful Hermione.", he said in a whisper as he looked at her naked body under the shower.

"Stop that Harry!", she avoided his eyes and she blushed some more.

"Stop what?", he asked as he tilted her chin to look at him.

"Stop looking at me like...like...like your thinking of having sex with me!", she whispered.

"Oh? Is that what I'm doing?", he said waggling his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Harry!", she gasped when she felt his arousal poking her.

"I will never get enough of you Hermione.", he whispered as he looked at her with intensity before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she returned his kisses with equal fervor.

Hermione gasped when she felt him lift her up and wrapped her legs around his waist waist. _What's Harry up to this time?_

"Hold on tight babe.", she heard him whisper on her ear while she felt her back pressed on the tiled wall with the water raining over them.

"Harry, what -", her question ceased when she moaned out loud when she felt his manhood enter her deeply in one single thrust.

"Fuck! You feel so tight Hermione!", he moaned before biting her earlobe as his movements became faster making her scream his name in pleasure.

Harry's tongue invaded her mouth seeking her own while his cock relentlessly pushed in and out of her. Harry held her tight while his other hand roughly kneader her breast and pinched her nipples and she orgasmed. Harry came afterwards in a powerful release as he emptied himself deep inside her moaning her name in pleasure.

"Harry. Can't take no more. That's the last one. I'm gonna pass out if we do more.", she informed him in a breathless whisper as she looked into his eyes still locked in his embrace and their bodies still connected. Harry slowly pulled himself out and carefully placed her down.

"That's the last for tonight, I promise.", he told her as he pecked her lips. They stayed under the shower for a few more minutes and when they finished, Harry carried her back to their bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her with the thick blanket to keep her warm.

"Good night, Hermione. Thank you for the precious gift you gave me.", he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

Harry joined her on his side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist before he joined her in the land of dreams.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry was lying naked on the bed resting his head on an elbow as he watched Hermione sleep. _Finally! You're mine forever, Hermione. You can't take that bloody pureblood law as an excuse to end our marriage anymore! I will never let you go._ Harry looked at her sleeping face and remembered what happened last night. He's had it with Hermione's sudden change of behavior and he demanded answers. When she refused to answer him directly, he got all angry with her. _And then she talked about that Vronksy! Merlin! That was embarrassing. How was I supposed to know it's a book character anyway. That fancy name sounds like Bulgarian or something, just like Viktor Krum. So he went ape shit caveman angry._ When she asked him to calm down, he begrudgingly complied and then she started saying that she wants a divorce with some shit about her wanting to be happy with the woman he loves. _Seriously? How stupid could she be? Didn't I show her much I love her?_ So, he did the only thing a desperate bloke were to do in this situation. He claimed her for his own and made love to her so many times last night to show her how much he loved and to end her only valid excuse to end their marriage. _Damn! I was really rough last night! I'm so getting hexed for this! Who cares anyway? At least she'll be mine forever,_ he thought as he saw the bruises on her neck from his love bites. He ran a finger from her forehead down to her nose, and she snorted in her sleep and swatted his arm making him chuckle. She heard him groan and she slowly opened her eyes. _Time for us to talk!_

"Merlin! Where are those pain and stamina potions Luna was talking about!", he heard her murmur as she felt the tiredness all over her body and the ache between her legs.

"What potions?", he asked mischievously.

"I-uh, well…", Hermione was blushing so hard that she grabbed the covers wrapped around her chest and dragged it up to cover her entire body. _This woman is so adorable!_

"Boo!", Harry said as he too went under the covers and Hermione yelled which made him laugh.

"Harry!", she admonished in a breathless voice as she dragged the covers to conceal her nakedness which caused Harry to be exposed in all his glory.

"Now you get all shy on me Hermione. Besides, I've already seen it all, touched it, tasted it.", he said mischievously and she smacked him with a pillow.

"Shut up, Harry!", she glared at him as she kept on blushing.

"Fine, babe! I'll just lay around here then.", he laid on the bed with his arms folded over his shoulders and his hands cradling his head.

"Aren't you even going to cover yourself?", she huffed as he saw him getting aroused again.

"Well, that all depends on you. We could stay here in bed all day or we could talk about what happened last night.", he told her.

"You're blaming me for what happened last night? It was you who… who… well you know what you bloody did! I was just trying to help you! And you ruined it by… by…having sex with me!", she screamed.

"Correction, babe. We didn't have sex last night. We made love last night. There's a difference.", he stated.

"Harry! I know the difference between making love and having sex. I'm not dumb you know!", she huffed with that know-it-all voice of hers that both annoying and adorable.

"Well, then why can't you figure it out?", he asked with exasperation. _This woman could be so bloody thick sometimes!_

"Figure what out?", she yelled.

"Merlin, Hermione! Can't you see how much I love you!", he yelled back. _And there goes my fancy plans of telling her I love her! I even had the perfect scenario and everything and this woman just destroyed the moment with her thick-headedness._

Hermione sat on the bed looking at him with a shock. She stopped yelling and just became quiet.

"You… you love me?", she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, I love you, you thick woman!", he said in a resigned voice.

"But… but, what about Selena?", she asked in a whisper.

"How does she get involved in this?", he asked confused. _Seriously? What's wrong with this woman?_

"Don't you love her?", she asked. _Hermione must be really sick! My Hermione is never this thick._

"Who are you and what did you to my Hermione?", he asked.

"What?", she asked with confusion.

"My Hermione would have figured it out in seconds. You're a very thick Hermione so you must be an impostor or something.", he teased.

"What? Of course, I'm Hermione. Now you're just changing the topic!", she glared at him.

"Prove it.", he challenged.

"Fine. My patronus is an otter. We met at the Hogwarts Express.", she said.

"Everybody knows that. Tell me something only the real Hermione knows.", he challenged but deep inside he was laughing.

"Well, I was with you when you first visited your parents graves, we went back in time with the time turner, I kissed your cheek at the end of fourth year -", she stated facts and he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually for that!", he laughed harder.

"Shut up!", she said as she smacked him with a pillow.

"Hermione, why can't you just believe that I'm madly in love with you? Hell, the entire wizarding world knows. Well everyone except you!", he said once he was able to control his laughter.

"But I saw you meet Selena at the bar and you left with her to visit her house.", she insisted.

"Oh. So that's the reason why.", he realized that she must be jealous.

"Yes! That's the reason why. Besides, she's gorgeous.", she said.

"Hermione, I went to her house to buy her first edition copies of Merlin's rare books. I wanted to buy them for you as part of the Potter-Black library at Potter Manor. It was supposed to be a surprise.", he informed her.

"Oh.", she said feeling sheepish.

"Well, what about the other times that you go on business meetings then?", she challenged.

"I was meeting with a muggle curator for Jane Austen's first edition books. I know how much you love her works. I kept coming back to meet the curator since she won't sell her signed Pride and Prejudice copy. I was finally able to convince her yesterday.", he explained.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all THE eloquent Hermione Potter has to say?", he asked with amusement.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Harry.", she said clearly embarrassed.

"And?"

"I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this past week."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for pretending to be sick."

"And?", _Merlin! How hard is it for this woman to just come out and tell me what she feels?_

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?", she asked clearly confused.

"I love you Hermione.", he said sincerely.

"I know.", she said with a smug grin.

"Well?", he proded.

"Well, what?", she feigned ignorance.

"Fine! Have it your way. I'll order breakfast.", he said as he started to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"Awww! Sorry, Harry. It's just fun teasing you. You deserve it anyway for being so rough last night. I can't feel my legs.", she blushed.

"Well?", he proded again.

"I love you Harry James Potter!", she yelled as she tackled him on their bed and kissed him.

"Say it again.", he whispered when they pulled apart for some air.

"I love you Harry.", she said with a smile.

"I love you Hermione.", he said pecking her lips.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm famished.", she said as she made a move to get out of the bed.

"I can eat you instead.", he said mischievously as he stopped her from leaving.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm sore all over. I don't think I can even walk. We're not doing it again until the soreness subsides.", she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Awww. That's so mean, Mrs. Potter.", he pouted.

"We did it four times last night. That's enough to last you a week or something.", she insisted.

"A week? Come on!", he pleaded and she laughed.

"I guess what they say is true. Women who control the sex in the relationship have all the power.", she chuckled.

"A week is too long babe. Come on!", he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and pout combo.

"I'll think about it.", she teased.

"I'll do anything.", he continued to beg.

"Merlin! Who would've thought sex would make you like this. Tell me, if I had sex with you before, would you have studied better or something?", she shook her head and laughed.

"Of course I would. I'll even read Hogwarts: A History or that book about that Vronsky bloke!", he pouted and she threw a pillow at him.

"Come on, Lord Potter-Black. Begging doesn't suit you. Go call room service and order lots of food. I don't want to go out today.", she told him.

"Does that mean what I think it means?", his eyes brightened at the thought of staying inside their hotel room all day.

"Merlin! We're staying so I can rest, Harry. Mind out of the gutter!", she smacked him with another pillow.

"Awww. Just one babe. One!", he pleaded.

"Fine. Just one. But later tonight after we had our fill of food and I had my potions from Luna and Ginny.", she relented and he gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I'm so buying Ginny and Luna a great present!", he said as he punched the air in glee.

"Who would've thought sex would make you this happy?", she said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Making love to you is better than flying. It's now my most favorite thing to do in the world.", he wagged his eyebrows.

"You're such a horny bastard. Now go get food or else I'm changing my mind.", she commanded. With that, he grabbed his wand to cast a patronus and gave an order to have all food available on the menu to be dlievered to their room. _Maybe I can persuade her to actually stay in bed all week!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hi Readers!

If you got the time to check out my new story, called " **Incomplete** " I would really appreciate it. It's my angsty romance for our favorite couple, Harmony. See my profile to read the story and I really am counting on your support as well :D

 **Incomplete**

 **Plot Summary:**

 **HHR. Harry Potter screwed up big time which caused his best friend to leave. Five years after Hermione left, Harry has never lost hope of finding her again. When he does find her, it's of the most complicated circumstances. He was to be the bodyguard of the Queen of Karthegenia. With their unresolved past, could he convince her to forgive him?**


End file.
